


Henry Stickmin Wings of Fire AU Shenanigans

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wings of Fire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: A collection of all of my writings for my Henry Stickmin Wings of Fire AU, in which the motto is "Throw cannon out of the window"
Relationships: Radsir - Relationship, Randy Radman/Sir Wilford IV
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Radsir | Groundecd

“Why do you hang out with me?” The question caught Wilford off-guard, almost sending the Nightwing tumbling from his uncertain perch on a branch that was a tad too thin for his comfort.

“Pardon?” He questioned, staring at Randy and hoping he’d misheard her question as he regained his balance. She sighed quietly, her wistful gaze staying trained on the dragonettes looping gracefully through the chill air of the early morning. 

“Why do you always hang out with me, instead of flying with the rest of them? You've only just recently gotten permission to go higher than the trees, and yet you hardly enjoyed it before coming back to me. You should be enjoying the air, the feeling of flight, not grounding yourself to stay with a defect like me.” Randy lowered her head to rest on the bark beneath her, her bright pink eyes watching the flying forms with a longing that made her wingbuds- far past their time to have morphed into wings- twitch. Wilford found himself speechless for a few moments before he leaned over to press his head against the Silkwing/Rainwing hybrid’s neck, resting a talon on one of hers.

“You’re so much better than any of those others, alright? There’s nothing I’d rather do than hang out with you- and if that means staying on the ground, well, I know where I’ll be.” He rumbled gently, pulling his head away to watch as Randy’s eyes met his, filling with warm happiness.

“...If you say so, you weirdo.” She churred as she wrapped her tail around his, more than happy to lean into the wing that was thrown loosely over her soon afterwards.


	2. Galetrov | Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri finds himself dragged to a peace meeting with the Sandwings and makes an unexpected friend

Dmitri hated everything about the sand-filled desert the Sandwings called home. He would much rather be patrolling the halls of the icy prison in the snow-covered lands of the Icewings, but his queen had insisted on bringing him along to this peace meeting. In turn, he was forced to stay hunched over outside of the room where the two queens were discussing, panting heavily and fanning himself with his wings.

On the other side of the hallway, one of the numerous Sandwing army generals sat in wait, watching the miserable Icewing with some mix of amusement and pity in his coal-black eyes. After quite a while, the Sandwing cleared his throat, holding a canteen out to the Icewing. "You look thirsty. It must be terribly hot here for you, especially compared to where you're from." Dmitri made eye contact with the general, a scowl on his muzzle as he readied a snapping response. However, the sound of water sloshing inside of the canteen made him pause, and eventually grab it by the strap and snatch it away from the Sandwing.

"My name's Galeforce. What's yours?" Galeforce's voice came out an amused chuckle as he watched Dmitri open the canteen and sniff the liquid inside, giving the Sandwing a distrustful look. Dmitri blew a few gentle spurts of ice breath into the liquid until it had cooled to a more comfortable temperature, then downed it all in one go. Once he had been sure to get every last drop he could, Dmitri extended a talon out to Galeforce, the strap connected to the canteen held on his rigid, serrated claws. 

"Dmitri." The Icewing responded simply, sitting up straight and tucking his wings and tail close to himself once the Sandwing had taken back the canteen. Galeforce slipped the strap of the canteen over his neck and shoulder once more before settling into a comfortable position, relaxed and with his tail barb safely curled in.

"It's nice to meet you, Dmitri. The queens will likely take a while, so why don't we chat?"


End file.
